Danny one half the reboot
by Kixen
Summary: After having a fierce battle with Skulker and his toys and exhausted and lost Danny trying to find his way back home lands on an island and is knocked in. How will Danny now deal with not only being half ghost but also half female at the splash of cold water? Read to find out. A reboot of the original with the first chapter Heavily edited. Rated T for now.
1. He becomes a she

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 1 of Danny one half the Reboot.

(AN: this chapter is a completely edited chapter from the original)

The ghost zone

Danny flew backwards into one of the many floating rocks due to a sucker punched from Skulker. Apparently the cyberarmor wearing ghost had yet another fight with his on and off girlfriend Ember Mclain which ended with her calling him a lousy hunter before going off with Ember, Kitty, and Penelope.

'Now this wouldn't have been so bad, if he didn't go and update his cyberarmor to the point where most of my attacks don't faze him.' Danny thought to himself as he once again fired an ectoplasmic energy beam at his opponent looking for a weakness only for it to bounce off .

"Give it up child, your beams won't affect my armor. I made it so it could withstand the strongest of elemental attacks from Vortex, the crushing grip of Undergrowth's vines, and even the Pink tornado attack Plasmius learned thanks to you. Do you think your puny energy beams will harm me!" Skulker boasted as he fired several mini megaton missiles at his half ghost prey.

It was now Danny's turn to smile as he made himself intangible just in time to avoid the missiles without breaking a sweat.

"Your cyberarmor might be updated, but your brains and tactics sure haven't improved. I mean seriously why do you use those kinds of weapons when your targets can phase right through… AHH!" Danny screamed as the missiles hit him in the back sending him flying towards Skulker.

Seeing that his prey was momentarily stunned and coming towards him, he wasted no time grabbing his prey by the neck and putting the squeeze on his throat.

"In case you are wondering how you got hit you can thank your parent's Boo-merang for that. When I got a hold of that piece of their technology I was able to copy the part of it that tracks your ecto-signature, and place it within all my mini megaton missiles. So it won't matter if you go intangible or not, they will track you down until they connect with their target." Skulker explained as he proceeded to put the squeeze on Danny's neck even more. "Not that it will matter when I bring your pelt to Ember! Then she will know who the greatest hunter in the ghost zone is!

As Skulker continued to squeeze tighter against the young halfa's Danny felt his consciousness slipping. Danny knew that his young half-life would be over if Skulker actually succeeded in causing him to lose it. However, he also knew he was running out of options. None of his attacks were strong enough to make even a dent in his upgraded cyberarmor. Well maybe except his ghostly wail, but that attack was always a last resort due to it always leaving him completely powerless so even if he did succeed in defeating him with it he would have to wait until his ghostly energy returned. It was then that inspiration struck the young halfa.

'The outside of his suit maybe improved but knowing Skulker I am willing to bet the inside isn't. I better be right though, otherwise I might end up as one of Skulker's hunting trophies or worst a piece of ghost fur around Ember's neck.' Danny thought to himself as he began charging his hand with cyrokinetic energy.

This didn't go unnoticed by Skulker who surprisingly actually had a smug smile on his face.

"Even now as you draw your last breath you continue to struggle as well as try to defy your fate? I actually find it amusing but not even your ice power will be able to harm me. Remember when I said this armor was… Wh… what are you doing?" Skulker asked in shock as Danny made the hand he had the cryokinetic energy in go intangible and into Skulker's suit.

Trying to keep focus on staying awake and alive the young halfa once his hand was inside of Skulker's armor made his hand solid and proceeded to release as much of the ice energy as he could throughout Skulker's suit. Luck would be on Danny's side this time seeing as not only did the suit's insides were nowhere near as sturdy as the outer shell, but weren't frost proof. Skulker gasped in horror as his internal systems began to lock up due to them not having any sort of anti-freezing function to prevent the frost from spreading as the young halfa remove his hand.

"Ugh child do you realize what you have done? You locked up my armor's functions in frost!" Skulker said with discontent.

"Not my problem but hey don't mind me, I will just be leaving so you can fix your armor. Oh and when you see your girlfriend let her know that her opinion of you as a hunter is the one thing we actually agree on." Danny replied as he phased his neck out of Skulker's grip and with as much speed as he could muster flew away from the fight scene.

'I need to get out of here as fast as I can. That internal frost punch won't keep him frozen for long, plus with those homing missiles he has he will be all over me faster than the box ghost can say beware. Hopefully when I froze his internal systems I was able to freeze his weapons systems as well.' Danny thought to himself as he continued to fly as fast as he could.

With Skulker 10 minutes later

"Ugh I still can't believe he was able to get the drop on me when he was at my mercy! Well next time we meet I will make sure my armor is both frost proof on the outside and the inside! Hmm maybe add electric shockers as well that in turn will fry him while supercharging myself." Skulker said to himself as he checked over the systems and notice a silver lining.

"Hello what do we have here? It looks as though he didn't disable all my systems with that last attack of his. My homing missiles and my most powerful bomb can still be used and with the condition he is in he won't be able to dodge them. You know what? Screw it since this prey has eluded me for the longest a little overkill won't hurt." Skulker replied just before he fired all of his remaining homing missiles. No sooner did Skulker launch all these did a compact missile launcher come out his back before expanding to it's normal size and firing a massive but surprisingly quick moving Tsar Bomba in the same direction.

"Heh even if he does manage to survive the homing missiles he won't be able to survive that modified Tsar Bomba I made from those plans I found some time ago. Even the ghost king with his power items if I were to guess would feel the pain from it." Skulker replied as he watched his missiles and his Tsar Bomba fly in the direction Danny was going.

With Danny 25 minutes later

Danny at this point feeling he flew far enough away from Skulker to get out of the range of his homing missiles went towards a nearby rock and took a breather. Reverting back to his human form to try and conserve his ghostly energy Danny thought about everything that had happened to lead him to this event.

 _Flashback Casper high 50 minutes ago_

 _Danny, Tucker, and Sam smiled as they heard the final bell which in turned ended another day at Casper high. However, it wasn't just any day that was ending. No it was in fact the final day of school for the year which meant summer vacation had finally started for them. This meant that for the next 2 and a half months Danny would not only be free of all the tormentors that went to his school, but he could spend summer vacation with his best friends having fun away from Amity._

' _Hopefully it doesn't end up like what happened with Freakshow incident last summer.' Danny thought to himself not wanting to remember the whole reality bending incident._

" _Finally school is out, and summer vacation is finally here! Maybe I might get lucky, and finally get myself a girl's phone number that isn't Sam's or my mother's. Or better yet a girlfriend." Tucker said earning an eye roll from Sam, and a snort of laughter from Danny._

" _Tucker why do you even bother trying to get a girlfriend from this school? Other than myself and Jazz the rest of them have no substance to them, but if that is what you want then go for it." Sam replied in a somewhat neutral manner. "But on another note I still can't believe you managed to get my parents to agree for us to hang out again this summer. While I am normally against you using your ghost powers for personal gain anything that gets them to lay off is ok in my book."_

 _Danny couldn't help but smile at the words he heard from his female best friend as the trio walked down the street towards Tucker's home. While nowhere near as big as Sam's mansion or techy as Danny's the techno geek's home or rather room had its own charm. However, before the trio could make it five feet away from their school a furious roar could be heard coming from the school._

" _FENTON! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Dash screamed much to the annoyance of the trio._

" _What did you do to him this time to warrant his wrath?" Sam asked in a somewhat stern tone._

" _Nothing Sam! This was the last day of school for us, so why would I do anything to ruin the peace of this…"_

" _FENTON Thanks to our stupid new principal Ms. Shūnenbukai or what not I am stuck in summer school!" Dash screamed causing the trio to roll their eyes at this._

" _Ok, and how is your failing all your classes other than gym Danny's fault?" Sam asked in a deadpan tone._

" _It isn't, however that doesn't mean I am not going to make him suffer for my misery! Because of that stupid new principal and her changing the order at the last minute, I won't be able to spend my time having fun with my friends or Paulina!" Dash spat in distaste._

" _Why are you even trying to get with Paulina? Last I checked the only guy she is remotely interested in is Danny Phantom, or in her words the ghost boy. So no offense any attempt to try and woo her while she is still into him is pointless." Danny brought up in a logical tone._

 _Unfortunately for the young halfa this only seemed to enrage the already upset jock. Seeing the look of murder on Dash's face Danny took off at top speed trying to get away from him. He needed to get a considerate enough distance away so he could pull his 'disappearing act' in the form of becoming intangible and going through a solid wall. Deciding that using the old run into a dead end alley trick Danny added a small amount of ecto energy into his limbs and used it to increase his speed. While giving the young halfa a much needed boost, Dash due to practically running the entire football field on a daily basis since 9th grade was still close behind._

" _You can run fentoad, but you won't get away from me! All you are doing is making this worse on yourself! I eat sprints like this for breakfast!" Dash spat in a confident tone._

" _Yet whenever you chased me in the past I always manage to slip away, and this time won't be any different!" Danny replied taunting the jock._

 _Eventually Danny saw an alley coming, and seeing as he managed to get a good distance away from Dash knew this would be a good place to pull his Harry Houdini act. Making a sharp turn into the alley, and not seeing the jock in sight Danny made himself invisible and intangible as he reached the wall. Unfortunately for the young halfa one of the many 'natural portals' Frostbite told him about would appear just before he would go through the wall, and disappear before he could come back out._

End Flashback

'Yeah and it was just my luck did that portal I went through would lead me to Skull island, where I just had to run into an updated Skulker.' Danny thought bitterly before looking at the area. 'Even worse I have no clue to where I am at thanks to flying so blindly.'

Trying to figure out where to go in order to get back home Danny looked in each direction in the hopes of being able to see a landmark he knew of. Less than five minutes into the search did Danny once again notice several missiles each of which were coming his way. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to outfly the missiles even with gaining some of his strength back Danny decided to once again use a very familiar tactic to get rid of the missiles.

Seeing that the deadly explosives were homing in on his ecto-signature Danny continued to do nothing. Not moving a muscle, not flinching as the explosives came ever so closer to him. It wasn't until the very last minute that Danny made himself intangible giving the closest missiles no room to turn back and explode due to slamming into the rock. This caused a chain reaction which in turn caused all the missiles to explode due to the being caught in the blast zone of the others. Seeing that all the missiles were finally gone, Danny flew above the now charred rock formation.

'Man Skulker wasn't playing around when he made those things. Had those actually hit me I would be all ghost instead of just half. Worse to wear for all I know Skulker might have even… oh no not good.' Danny said to himself when he noticed what appeared to be a high speed bomb that was massive as Pandora heading towards him.

'God dang it, where in the heck did Skulker get the time to create that thing? If I get hit with that, I am done for. I don't even think I can remain intangible long enough to outlast the explosion. Worst of all it had that same god dang it tracker that is key into my ecto signature! There has got to be a way for me to get away from wait a minute that is it!' Danny thought before using one of his newer powers that no one but Vortex witnessed.

Within moments Danny made a clone of himself but he did one on purpose flaw. He used far more energy in making the clone in the form of giving it 80 percent of his overall ghostly energy.

'I hope this works, because if it doesn't I lowered my strength and power for nothing.' Danny thought to himself.

Fortunately for Danny the moment he made the clone and flew in the opposite direction of his duplicate the bomb itself followed the stronger ecto signature causing the massive Tsar Bomba, to go away from him and after the clone. The original Danny watched as his duplicate flew at top speed with the bomb close behind into the ghostly horizon until he was nearly out of site. After about 45 minutes from the time the clone was created and flew off did massive bomb connected with it causing a massive explosion. The explosion was so big that it could not only be seen from many miles away but the counter flow of the extra energy almost made it to him.

'Wow when Skulker updates his weapons he doesn't play around. Had that been me… I don't even want to think about it. Lucky for me, I was able to perfect my duplication ability or I would have been a goner.' Danny thought to himself feeling the fatigue once again due to the lack of his ghostly energy. 'I better stay invisible and intangible from here on out until I find another natural portal. Man it is times like this that I wish I could make ghost portals like my evil self could. Note to self ask Pandora, or Frostbite if they have some materials on doing said skill.' Danny said to himself before once again flying but at a slower pace.

After about another 15 minutes of flying Danny came across another massive looking Island. At first Danny thought it might have been skull island, however there was one problem. Instead of the massive skull mountain like what would be found on Skulker's island there were what appeared to be several pools of water or springs that were filled with what appeared to be warm water. Deciding that here would be just as good a place to rest until he recovered his energy Danny descended towards the island and reverted to his human form. Upon getting a few feet from the waters and feeling the warmth radiating from the pools the theory that pools of water were hot springs was confirmed.

'I never been to a hot spring let along one in the ghost zone before… no Danny don't for all you know those could be…woah!" Danny thought to himself as a little ghost boy ran past him almost causing him to lose his balance.

"Ha ha, you can't catch me Tampini!" The ghost boy replied as he ran across the island.

The boy in general looked no older than 8, had red hair that covered one of his blue eyes, pale white skin, and a wore what appeared to be a perfect replica of Danny's hazmat ghost suit complete with the DP logo. No sooner did the boy run pass did an older girl who Danny assumed was Tampini run past him completely oblivious to Danny.

The girl or possibly teen looked to be in her mid-teens, and stood the height of 5 foot 10. She had flowing white hair that was went halfway past her butt with a rainbow colored butterfly clip in it Cyan colored skin and coal black eyes. She wore an amulet around her neck that looked similar to Dora and Aragon's and a sparkling white dress that looked as if it was from the movie Cinderella. The only things that made then stand out was the rainbow colored arm bands and belt that matched her butterfly hair piece.

"Come back here Jerry and get into our home right now! You aren't supposed to be out this time of night, and aren't you forgetting how dangerous it is out here? You know you can't fly properly yet, and what if you fall into one of the springs?" The teen girl replied only for the boy to run back or rather this time attempt to fly towards her.

"Catch me if you can Tampini! No one can catch or beat Danny Phantom to savior of the ghost zone from the evil ghost king!" The boy replied as he started flying back towards both Tampini and Danny.

'And here I thought I only had fans in the human rea...'

"Jerry, you haven't learned how to fly properly as of yet! Will you come down from there and listen to me for a change?" Tampini said in an exhausted tone.

'I swear he is a just too much sometimes. why couldn't he be a less hyperactive ghost child?' Tampini thought to herself.

As Jerry continued to fly in a wobbly manner he for the first time since he had been running took notice the island's surroundings and saw the very person he was imitating. Even though he was in his human form, his identity due to the numerous ghosts that he fought was anything but a secret here. Seeing his teenage idol even if in human form just a few feet from him Jerry did the one thing any fanboy/girl would. Run or in this case fly at top speed towards the young halfa to greet him. Unfortunately for Jerry due to not knowing how to slowing down slammed into Danny him causing the energy to transfer over to Danny which in turn caused him to fall into one of the nearby springs.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to knock my hero into one of the springs!" Jerry said in a very apologetic tone.

"Your hero?" Tampini replied raising an eyebrow before noticing the ripples in one of the springs. "Jerry now you see what your horseplay has done? When your hero gets back here you are to apologize to him!" Tampini said in a stern tone.

"Yes Tampini, and I promise I will never do it again 'at least until I master flying.'" Jerry replied thing the last part in a mischievous tone.

With Danny

As the young halfa fell into the spring, the first thing he noticed was the fatigue he was feeling was not only melting away, but his ghostly energy being restored and growing. Feeling supercharged Danny flew out of the spring feeling better than ever. It was when he noticed Tampini just above him waiting for him with a look of concern on her face that the refreshed feeling instantly changed to dread.

"Danny Phantom, while I am happy to finally meet the savior of the ghost zone and my brother's idol I wish it had been under better circumstances." Tampini replied earning a frown from the halfa.

"What do you mean, better circumstances…" Danny stopped until he noticed the sound coming out of his mouth. "Ok why does my voice sound so angelic and feminine instead of what it should sound like?" Danny asked.

Tampini only response was to point downward and upon doing Danny noticed two things. The first being that the spring he felt into was rapidly drying up but the second and more shocking thing he noticed was his new appearance.

Danny instantly saw that while his eyes were the same color, his usual raven colored hair it was now a wild untamed mane of red hair. His lips became more full, and for most would have been a teenage boy's dream when it would come to kissing. His hands instead of being manly and rough were now dainty and soft as if they had been soaked in the world's best moisturizer and his nails surprisingly were not only longer, but perfectly manicured. His shirt went from normally fitting to extremely tight in the chest area due to his chest no longer being washboard but instead had two large D cupped breasts in their place. His waist instead of being in its normal cylinder shape was now a perfectly shaped hourglass that could make even make even the sexiest of women green with envy. His pants were not only high waters but felt much tighter than normal due to him not only becoming four inches taller, but in the process gaining a set of curvy hips along with an ample backside. Danny's thoughts after taking in his appearance were that somehow he became a she.

"You know I would be extremely ecstatic right now to be looking at the person in that drying up pool if it weren't for the fact that said person was me. How did this happen to me?" Danny asked as she hovered in the sky still in human form.

"Follow me, and I will explain everything back at our home." Tampini replied causing the now transformed Danny to do as she was told.

Stage out

As stated in the above author's note this is a replacement chapter for the first one which will be replaced for reason better shown in the reviews. The summery will also reflex this change as well. Any thoughts comments concerns? Send them viva Pm or review.


	2. ghostly origins and wreaked summers

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 2 of Danny one half the reboot.

(AN: The first chapter of this story has been changed massively. So I would suggest rereading it otherwise the story won't make any sense. Also whenever Danny is in his female form I will be changing all the he/him/himself etc to she/her/herself. Now on with the story.)

A temple on the island

"Tampini, you said you would explain everything to me so tell me what is the story behind…this?" Danny asked while gesturing to her new form and body.

Tampini hearing the annoyance and concern in female Danny's voice grabbed her tea kettle and poured some of the hot water into several cupa while mixing in some other ingredients while her brother grabbed some tea cookies and placed them in front of him before sibling took a seat next to him on opposite sides.

"Long before you, before me, and before even many of the other ghosts such as Dora, Aragon, And even Desiree there was a nameless ghost that was one of the most wicked in the Ghost Zone. Like Spectra and to an extent your arch enemy Vlad Plasmius this ghost had no problem killing humans and making ghosts 'dead dead' as long as it got what it wanted in the end. However, there was a nasty twist that came along with killing it's victims. Every time a victim would fall to this ghost it's looks and abilities were imprinted within the ghost which not only made said ghost more powerful, but gave it the ability to change into said victim at will." Tampini explained in a grim tone.

Danny seeing that the story was one of those kinds of stories that went into a massive lecture took some of the tea cookies to munch on while drinking what appeared to be Jasmine tea as Tampini continued to give him his explanation. But even so the very thought of having to fight such a ghost sounded horrifying.

"Eventually fearing for safety of both the human world and the Ghost Zone the Ghost King Pariah Dark went to take care of the threat to protect his subjects, but unfortunately for Pariah the ghost had become too powerful for him to beat alone. It was because of this encounter that he now has this broken horn and scar on his eye, and it was only thanks to the Fright Knight being nearby that Pariah wasn't killed himself and his form and power imprinted into said ghost. However, despite losing and being forced to make a retreat Pariah was still determined not to fail his subjects would once again go and confront this murderous ghost. But this time around he had several of the same ancient ghosts that sealed him away find a way to empower his already massive abilities enough so he could finally take this ghost down." Tampini explained causing Danny to go wide eyed.

"The crown of fire, and the ring of rage." Danny said silently putting the pieces together.

"Exactly Danny, however the power Pariah gained to save both realms came at a price. While he would be able to anything when he wore both items the price he had to pay was his kind and benevolent personality. You see Danny the two items were cursed items that would corrupt the wearer the longer they wore the items. The battle between the nameless ghost and Pariah lasted 40 days and 40 nights, and when Pariah finally beat it his benevolent personality was warped into the tyrannical fiend you fought a eighteen months ago. But that isn't all. Had Pariah been himself he would have just killed the ghost and let the higher forces to the work of judging this fiend. However, since he was no longer himself he didn't. Doing such was 'too merciful' a punishment so instead he used the crown and ring's powers to augment his own powers so he could transform it into this very island that we are on. As for those he killed their imprinted forms and abilities were all turned into the naturally hot spring temperature water that was within each of those springs which would dry up the moment someone would fall into one of them." Tampini finished as she took one of the cups of Jasmine tea she poured for herself and proceeded to drink it herself.

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. While it didn't answer his original question learning how the ghost king was originally a benevolent ruler turned tyrant due to putting on those cursed item to protect those he cared for actually made him feel sorry for the now imprisoned king. Also knowing there was once a foe that was could give the ghost king a run for his money with those cursed items, and slaughter him without them actually scared the young halfa.

'Thank goodness that creature is beaten, but…' Danny thought before saying.

"While I will admit that was an interesting tale it doesn't explain why I am like this." Danny replied only for Jerry to speak up this time.

"Forgive my sister, but she just likes to tell the origin of the island we are on. The answer to why you are like that is simple. When Pariah converted the ghost into this island using a vast amount of power, the ghost in return has yet another secret ability that would allow it the resurrect itself. All that is needed for this to happen is for enough people to fall into every spring and absorbing the essence of the whatever was within that spring. Once all the imprinted essence is gone the conversation will reverse itself and the ghost would be free to cause havoc again. It is the reason why you have changed into what you are now, and why when you were looking down at the spring the water within it dried up." Jerry explained.

"Thank you for answering my question, but I need ask if this is indeed the body of an ancient ghost like Pariah Dark, and you knew of this, then why isn't the island protected to keep unsuspecting ghosts and humans like myself from landing here and possibly going into the springs?" Danny asked not liking what he was hearing.

"Before Pariah went completely corrupt he did two things. The first was create a barrier that would not only mask the presence of this island, but also protect it from all forms of attack. However, the barrier itself had a decaying factor within it. This means that over time the barrier would become weaker and weaker until it eventually would fade. This was why he also brought our first ancestors to the island, and gave them the duty to not only protect the island from unsuspecting ghosts and invaders if the barrier should fail, but also taught them the skill to strengthen the barrier once again though it wouldn't be nowhere near as effective due to a lack of power. When me and Jerry came out we were going to due to process of strengthening the already weakened barrier, but before we could an explosion from far away struck the already weakened barrier enough to the point where you could see and get on the island." Tampini explained earning a frown from the transformed halfa.

'Well that would explain why I was able to find this place.' Danny thought to himself before Tampini turned to him giving him a serious look.

"Danny I know you already know the consequences that could happen if anyone else were to find this place so for both the human world and Ghost Zone I must ask you to…"

"My lips are sealed Tampini I will take this secret to my grave. But how am I supposed to go on with my life looking like this? My parents don't even know of my double life of being Danny do you really think they will take to some redheaded vixen telling them that they are their child? I could see it happening right now. 'Hi mom, dad I might not look like it but due to falling into a special hot spring your son is now your daughter.' Yeah that will totally go over well." Danny replied only for Jerry to pour some of the hot tea kettle water on Danny's head.

"Hey what did you do that for?" Danny asked only to notice a change. "Wait a minute? My voice is back to normal, I am me again! But how? I thought I was cursed to be the opposite gender due to falling into the spring." Danny asked surprised but happy to be himself.

"Your body has indeed assimilated the female form you were just in. However, the ghost in general had a weird quirk to its powers. In order to change itself into any of its victims it would need to get hit with cold water and think of what form it wanted to change into said form. In contrast warm water would turn it back to its original form. Since the water had the essence of the being you assimilated the same quirk now applies to you. But seeing as you only have one form you will automatically change into that female form by default." Tampini explained earning a sigh of discontent from the young halfa.

While he was happy that his newly assimilated form wasn't permanent, the way it came out and about would totally complicated his life. He could see it all now. He would now need to be on the lookout for any and all forms of cold water due to it being the trigger to his other form. This also meant water parks, and the pool until he got rid of said female form were out as well.

'Oh and let's not forget the joy of the cold rain. That will go over all so well.' Danny thought with plenty of sarcasm.

"Great just great, can this get any worse?" Danny asked only for Jerry and Tampini to give him a look that totally said he jinxed himself.

"Sadly it does. Not only can't the essence your body absorbed be removed, but there are several other quirks that might exist within your other form some of which won't be pleasant. But enough about this, Jerry seeing as I will need to strengthen and repair the barrier Pariah put up all a Centamillenium ago I will need you to create a ghost portal to the human world so Danny can go back home without being seen." Tampini replied causing Jerry to get completely upset.

"Does he have to go already? I finally got to meet my idol, and there is so much I know I can learn from him! Can't he stay here a little longer and then after I can send him home please?" Jerry pleaded causing Tampini to look at Danny.

"He has his own life to live just like we do, besides you know his story better than anyone. He is living a double… no scratch that a triple life now, and if either are found out by his parents he will be in a Ghost Zone of trouble." Tampini explained only for Jerry to go on the offensive more.

"But Tampini it isn't every day I get to meet the person who stopped the corrupt Pariah Dark from destroying both realms. Besides I am not asking him to stay for free, I can even teach him how to make ghost portals and a few other things if that is the issue. So pretty please with those tea cookies on top?" Jerry pleaded earning an exasperated sigh from Tampini.

"Fine but only if he agrees to it." Tampini said in an equally exasperated tone.

'This is going to be a long day. But at least some good will come out of it.' Danny thought as he decided to look at the bright side of the events that were happening.

Fenton works Danny's room 3 hours later

"And we haven't seen him since. What makes it worse is that we can't get in contact with him either. Even in the ghost realm our phones would still be able to reach his." Sam said voicing her concern.

"You don't think Dash actually caught, him, beat the crap out of him, but went too far and killed him?" Tucker asked getting a disbelieving look from Sam.

"Tucker this is Danny we are talking about! He gives Dash the slip on a regular basis. But even if he couldn't Dash while not only reeking but tasting like failure isn't stupid enough to actually kill Danny." Sam countered.

"I was actually going to say run away from everything after he escaped from Dash but…"

"Tucker, that is even worse than your theory on Dash actually catching him and killing him!

Jazz who listened to the entire explanation of what was going on like Tucker and Sam was equally concerned. While she knew her little brother had his issues some of which he kept to himself from the others (Due to finding his diary and reading it) did see enough within it to make her think he would do this. However, due to it being summer vacation the thought went out the window due to him being able to get a much needed break from everything that was thrust on him.

"If I had to guess he just got into a situation where he is unable to contact us, and is doing everything he can to get back to us… wait a minute I can't believe I didn't think of this before. Tucker when you and Danny went to look for Sam in the Ghost Zone the Specter speeder was able to pinpoint her exact location wasn't it?" Jazz asked earning a nod from Tucker.

"Yeah it was, however that would only work in the Ghost Zone. Here it would work at all. Not to mention even if I was able to reverse the process to make it look for ghostly items you have to remember ghosts invade our realm on a normal basis so there would be no grantee we would find him before finding another spirit." Tucker explained.

"It doesn't matter because if we don't find him, and mom and dad find out he is missing, that could lead to having to reveal the truth about his double life. I remember how it went the first time around however…" Jazz replied causing both Tucker and Sam to remember the alternate future with Danny turning evil and them dying.

As the trio planned their trip into the Ghost Zone in the hopes of finding Danny, they failed to notice a green vortex similar to the Fenton portal forming right behind them with the very person they were looking for stepping out of it.

'I will have to thank Jerry for teaching me how to make ghost portals.' Danny thought to himself before seeing Sam, Tucker, and Jazz sitting in his room.

Noticing that the three of them weren't paying attention to their surroundings Danny unable to resist made two copies of himself, had them and himself become invisible, and silently moved towards whisper range before using his best Box ghost impression and shouting 'BEWARE' startling Jazz while causing Tucker jump into Sam arms.

"Oh god, Ha ha, I can't believe… ha ha… that worked. You should have… ha ha... seen the looks on your faces." Danny replied between giggles causing three sets of narrows eyes to glare at him.

"Dude, that wasn't funny at all! You may have just caused me to prematurely grew some gray hairs!" Tucker replied still clinging to Sam.

"I owe you one for that one little brother, but before we get off topic I need to ask where have you been, why didn't you contact us... and why does your clothes look torn and stretched out?" Jazz asked with concern.

"She is right Danny, we were trying to call you after Dash came back with a look on his face that said murder, but we couldn't get through to you." Sam added before dropping Tucker like he was a dead weight.

"What she said. So spill what kept you from contacting us? You have been gone for almost 5 hours." Sam asked earning a sigh from Danny.

"It is kind of a long story…"

"Which we have time for so spill Danny! Where were you, and what happened to cause your clothes to look like that?" Tucker replied cutting off the halfa.

Feeling a bit of Dejavu due to taking the role of Tampini Danny decided to start from the beginning.

"Well after Dash came after me due to getting summer school I decided to use the old invisibility and intangibility escape viva running into an alley. All was going according to plan until one of the natural ghost portals Frostbite mentioned opened up just as I reached the wall and just my luck I ran through it. I was about to leave it when it closed up behind me. Worse to wear the portal took me straight to skull Island aka Skulker's home and lucky me I just so happened to run into the Ghost Zone greatest hunter." Danny explained causing a wince from Jazz and a frown from Tucker, and disbelief surprisingly from Sam.

"Wait a minute Danny, you are telling me you spent nearly 5 hours fighting Skulker? I find that hard to believe especially seeing as you not only barely break a sweat against him anymore, but if you had been fighting him for that long you would look like you went 30 rounds with Dash before you gained your ghost powers." Sam replied in a skeptic tone.

Upon hearing Sam's reasoning she knew she had a point. Had it been any other encounter with the cyberarmor wearing ghost he would have indeed kicked his butt without breaking a sweat. However this time was different unfortunately.

"I know, however I am not finished my story yet so let me finish and please don't interrupt me. Now normally I would agree with you, but due to him having a fight with his no hit wonder of a girlfriend and her calling him a lousy hunter Skulker surprisingly stepped up his game. His armor was so strong that it deflected my ghost rays, and with his updates he had me on the ropes. Also Jazz remind me to tell mom and dad to lock up their weapons and devices with a ghost shield because thanks to Skulker getting the boo-merang he was able to make homing missiles that were keyed in to my ecto-signature."

Upon hearing this Tucker, Jazz, and even Sam winced at the thought of having the ghost equivalent of homing missiles after them without a way to dodge them.

"Yikes, that is a massive improvement over the old Skulker's weapons and equipment. Ember must have really pissed him off for him to step up his game that much." Tucker said still wincing at the thought of those after him.

"I know, and that isn't even the worst part about this fight seeing as I learned about this the hard way. Skulker literally had me by the throat, and had it not been from him not updating his insides to be frost proof like the outside I would have been either all ghost or worse a pelt that Ember would have around her neck. But I wasn't out of the woods yet. Just when I thought I was home free due to getting a good distance away from him Skulker's homing missiles along with what appeared to be a Tsar Bomba were…"

"Ok you must be joking about that last one because there is no way Skulker could get his hand on one of those, and even if he did the bomb is ancient. It had to have been…"

Before Sam could finish her thoughts Danny's door busted opened and in came Team Phantom's parents much to the dismay of everyone.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking before barging into someone else's room? What if Danny was indecent? Jazz replied with her hands on her hips.

"If he was indecent we wouldn't have heard idle chit chat about who knows what either but that isn't why we are here." Pamela replied looking at the teens.

"Not the point mom! The point was that you and the others need to learn to respect your children's privacy and knock first! Would you like it if you were doing something in your room that you didn't want me to see or here for example and I burst into your room without knocking?" Sam added trying to get them to see her point.

Ignoring what Sam had to say and wanting to get out of his arch-enemy's home Jeremy decided he would be the one to explain why he and Pamela were there.

"Sammikans me and your mother are going to your Aunt Roll and and Uncle Rock's home..."

"And you couldn't tell me this over the phone like normal parents would? Besides what does any of this have to do with me?" Sam asked cutting her father off.

"Well that is just it. Your aunt and uncle and especially your three cousins want to spend the summer with you. So of course we told them we would bring you with us for the summer." Jeremy explained earning a death glare from his daughter.

"What?! But you told me that I could spend the summer with my friends!" Sam spat outraged.

At this it was now Mr. Foley's turn to speak up to this.

"Well don't feel too bad Sam, because we are also here to inform Tucker that he will also be coming with us for our summer vacation." Mr. Foley replied now causing Tucker to feel almost as betrayed as Sam.

"Dad, you also said that I could…"

"No butts Tucker, your Uncle Benny is getting married in 2 weeks, and he wants as much of his family there for the happy occasion. You can spend the summer with your friends when the wedding is done." Mrs. Foley explained much to the annoyance of Tucker.

"Even if one of my best friends won't be with us, I can at least spend the time with my other best friend. Or if I you are so adamant about me not spending the summer with my other friend I can always stay here with Grandma for some Grandmother/Granddaughter time." Sam pleaded using her other option.

"Nice try Sammikans, but you are not staying here. You are coming with us. Besides you can spend time with your little friends and even my mother-in-law anytime. Your cousins you rarely get to see and besides your cousins love you." Pamela explained.

"I would sooner wear those dresses you try to get me to wear while adding meat to my diet than to spend a moment with those three!" Sam hissed not holding back any of her distaste.

"Hmm…"

"No Jeremy even if it would be nice to see both of those happen Sammikans is coming with us for the summer so say goodbye to your little friends for the next 10 weeks." Pamela replied before grabbing Sam's hand and taking her out of the room.

'Oh that is it! The gloves are off big time!' Sam thought to herself with a look that Danny and Tucker knew all too well.

"Don't worry Sam, you still have your skype and face chat right? I can tell you and Tucker the rest of what happened." Danny said trying to be the upbeat one.

As Danny watched Sam and Tucker walk off with their plan breaking parents he couldn't help but feel bad for Sam. The one time he spent time with her babysitting her cousins, it took everything within him to not duplicate himself and overshadow each of them until Sam's parents got home and that was just one day. He could only image the horror that would happen due to spending ten weeks with them.

'I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone.' Danny thought to himself as both the Manson's and the Foley's left the room leaving the Fenton Family alone.

"Let me guess? You have some ghost convention to go to for the summer, and you want to cancel our plans as well?" Jazz asked taking a logical guess.

"Of course not Jazzy pants, we know that you have to go and visit said campuses that you were accepted to. Paris Descartes University, Yale, Stanford, University of Padua, and Tokyo University of Social Welfare all accepted you due to your hard work and top grades. Heck they even were so generous to pay for two tickets for each flight. To do something like that when you need your summer to decide which school you want to go do would be criminal." Jack replied earning a look of relief for the older sibling.

"However, Danny since Sam and Tucker will no longer be with you for the summer due to their families pulling them away, you no longer have any plans for the summer. While Jack suggested we send you with Vlad I vetoed the idea for reasons we all know." Maddie replied earning a breath of relief from Danny.

'At least I won't be stuck with the fruit loop for the summer. Lord knows what he might do if he ever learned of this 3rd identity I now have.' Danny thought to himself.

"Which is why I will be looking after my baby brother for the summer. He did promise me that we would spend some time together after the whole family vacation fiasco, and with me about to leave for college in the fall what better time to do it than now. Pretty please with fudge on top?" Jazz pleaded while smiling her best while knowing how much her father loved fudge.

Jazz smiled as she watched her father crumble under her pleas. Like their mother was a major softie for Danny in certain areas, it was a known fact that Jazz was Jack's favorite much to Danny's displeasure. Danny was about to protest to this idea when Jazz looked at him out of the corner of her eye and winked at him causing whatever resistance to happen to stop instantly.

"Why not? I mean Jazz is already 18 and the legal age to look after her brother, plus since the accident happened 2 years ago the two of them have gotten closer with one another." Jack replied earning a frown from Maddie.

'Yeah and while he has grown closer to his sister he has drifted apart from both me and Jack. We used to be so close, but now it feels like we are a Ghost Zone apart. In fact, the only things we agreed on was who was bad for Jazz and how Vlad is a scumbag.' Maddie thought sadly.

"Ok you can go with your sister for the summer. All I ask for in return is some more mother/son camping trips like after we send Jazz off to the college she chooses." Maddie replied putting the condition on.

'Mom is really dead set on trying to rekindle the bond we had before I met Tucker and Sam.' Danny thought seeing the same desperate look on his mother's face.

"Well I did have fun on the last one despite certain incidents happening. Hopefully we can actually have a normal camping trip afterwards. Just promise to keep the cold water away from me." Danny replied calmly.

"Jack we need to go now and finish packing our bags. As for the two of you make sure you pack your bags, and Danny…" Maddie replied giving Danny five hundred dollars. "Don't spend it all in one place see you later." Maddie chirped before both she and Jack left the Danny's room.

Seeing that their parents had finally left the room, Danny decided to finish telling her the story about what happened in the ghost zone from him using his duplication power to steer the massive bomb away from the original him, to the gaining of his female from, and the story behind it. By the time Danny was finished telling her the tell Jazz only had one response to this.

"While I can believe the part where you had to deal with an updated Skulker, or the part about you learning how to make ghost portals, I find it hard to believe that you can now change into a girl with a splash of cold water and back with warm water. I think you have been reading far too much Japanese manga." Jazz replied only for Danny to give her he was serious look.

Seeing that Jazz wasn't convinced Danny locked his front door, went into his bathroom and filled a glass with cold water, and another with hot water. Coming back with both glasses in each of his hands Danny knew that sadly only seeing was believing.

"Observe Jazz cold water normally would just make me wet. However now…" Danny replied before the transformation took place causing his body to shift and change. "It turns me into a wet and very attractive redhead with an angelic voice." Danny finished.

Seeing her baby brother change into what he or rather what she was now surprisingly left Jazz speechless. It was one thing for a ghost portal to make him half ghost. However, seeing this transformation for the first time was almost if not even more shocking than when she witnessed Danny turn into the ghost boy for the first time. Also seeing the change in height and body proportions completely explained why his clothes were in the condition they were in. Danny was about to use the hot water to change herself back to normal when she decided to test her other theory.

"I am going ghost!" Danny said as the same white ring appeared around her body and within seconds her human form just like with her male form transformed into its alter ego.

Wanting to see what her female form looked like Danny created a clone and took in every detail of his female ghost form. While her eye color remained the same as her male counterpart, her wild untamed mane of red hair now matched Ember's hair color minus the flames. Lastly her suit instead of being a one piece was now a two-piece suit that unlike her human clothes actually supported her new frame much to her relief. Impressed with how her female form in ghost mode looked Danny splashed herself with the warm water reverting the gender transformation before reverting back to his human form.

"Well now that you not only know the full story, but seen the full story what do you think?" Danny asked slightly worried about his sister's option.

"I think that your life has gotten just that much more complicated Danny." Was Jazz's simple answer.

Stage out

For all those who wanted a rewrite of the original this was based off of I must apologize seeing as this won't be that. However, I can say some of the humor that was in the original will show up in later chapters of this story (I won't say which) Also I must thank the other reviewers who gave me the chunks of negative criticism seeing as it was your reviews that helped to spawn this story. Any thoughts comments concerns? Send them to me Viva PM or write them in your reviews.


End file.
